Fiery Rose
by Celtic-Cross14
Summary: Four young adults meet Constantine and try to save world from corrupting under their feet. All in a single week. To be removed.


"WAKE UP!"

Groaning a girl with waist length dark almost black hair, and light blue eyes that looked violet rolled out of her large white bed and onto the floor. Her legs where tangled in the sheets and several plush pillow fell over her.

A girl with shoulder length brown hair, pale blonde highlights, tan skin and light brown eyes stood over her, her arms crossed across her chest, and one eyebrow raised.

"I hate you Tierney." The girl grumbled from under her the mound of pillows. She moaned lifting herself off the ground.

"I know Avalon. I know." She says crouching down and patting Avalon's head before turning on her heel. Avalon growled getting up, and pushing her dark hair back, and threw open the shades to her window and let the warm golden light stream in as she yawned stretching.

Eternity sigh mulling over her large science book trying to figure out the answer to question number to on her review test that was due today in her class. Her light green eyes scanned over the page, and she brushed strands of copper hair back from her face. She was sitting cross legged in a large black armchair in the living room she shared with her three friends and roommates.

"Ava's up!" Tierney said coming in the room holding a large cup of steaming coffee and a rolling stone magazine.

"Finally that lazy bum has almost slept the whole day away." Eternity says looking up with a smirk.

"You're calling me a lazy bum? At least I already did my test review and notes. Unlike a little someone." Comes a voice from the other side of the room. Both girls turned surprised and then rolled their eyes when Ava came out of the corner with her arms crossed.

"But the thing is, I had no time to do it last night since I was working. Something you need to do…in half in hour." Eternity says looking at the clock on the wall with a grin.

Ava turned and looked at too then jumped up and screamed "Crap! I'm going to be late!"

She ran out of the room, throwing off her black pajama bottoms as she went and then stripping from her baggy t-shirt. Pouncing into her closet she threw clothes all around until she popped out of the room in black and blue pleated school uniform type skirt, black fishnet covering her legs, black converses, a black tank top, and covering that a dark blue…….with a name tag.

Ava worked at a gothic coffee shop every Saturday, and Sunday she worked at a night club as a waitress. Juggling those two jobs she went to college for her third year, did any homework, essay, and tests she got, and hung out with her friends. Their wasn't one day she could stay home and just rest, it was always ruined by some type of work.

"Ava wake up Sage!" Tierney called from the living room loudly.

Sage was their other friend and roommate, a perky, happy-go-lucky type of person, and was high off of life.

Ava growled and ran to the room next to her and threw open the door. She winced as she looked around at the cleanliness of the room, and the light pastels. Although the room made it seem like it had no personality, it did. High up in the corner was a large picture of Orlando Bloom, and small photographs of her friends all over. And if you opened her closet you would get a blast of every color imaginable. Besides orange, the color she despised.

Ava walked over to Sage, who was at the moment a large lump under her blankets. Smirking she switched on the radio full blast, on the opera station.

Sage screams rolling out of bed and hitting the off button on her radio and then glaring up at Ava.

"What time is it?" Sage asked with a growl.

"About one thirty."

"You bitch you woke me up before I could beat my record!" Sage snapped throwing a pillow at her.

"Gah! What record?" Ava asks dodging the pillow, and clutching the side of the wall, one eye twitching.

"The same damn record I have been trying to beat since elementary school! The one where I sleep until five thirty and try to beat it every time!" She screamed at the top of her lunges.

"Oh well…you're going to be late…for class…" Ava says backing up.

"Class? OH FUCKING HELL!" Sage screamed looking at her alarm clock and starting to strip.

"Crap!" Ava screamed throwing herself out of the room and shutting it behind her hard.

Ava rolled her eyes with a smirk hearing Sage cussing as she ran around the room. Still smirking she went into the bathroom to check her make-up. As soon as she entered the bathroom she cracked up laughing.

The bathroom the four girls shared was medium size, and decorated in blue…with golden smiling rubber duckies. An old obsession of Sage's, so when they moved in together she insisted it was to be blue with duckies since Ava go to choose what the living room looked like, Tierney created the kitchen, and Eternity with the small laundry room.

"Where the hell are my books!" Sage screamed running out of her room in black jogging shorts, a baggy dark blue t-shirt that said 'I love Mr. Darcy', and black hoodie. Blindly she searched around in the living room, letting Tierney, and Eternity watched her entertained.

"Their right over here…" Eternity finally said with a snicker. Sage grabbed them and sprinted across the living room, and to the door.

"You have ten minutes!" Ava snapped as she walked down the hall out of her room.

"Fuck!" Sage screamed throwing herself out of the room.

"Run, run like the wind!" Tierney said with a giggle as the door shut behind her.

"Now that was fun." Ava said flipping her hair with a little giggle.

"You know what's even more fun?" Eternity asked brightly.

"What?"

"You're going to be late."

"FUCK!" Ava screamed running to grab her keys and throw herself out the door like Sage.

Eternity and Tierney smiled, giving each other a high five and then going back to their work. The door then flew open, Ava stalking back in with a smirk. Both girls looked at her amusedly.

"Guess what.' Ava said with a giggle.

"What?" Both girls ask at once?

"I'm driving the car." Ava said turning on her heal and running out the door again with the car keys jingling in her hand.

"N0!" Both girls scream in shock running out of the apartment only to see their friend Avalon driving off with Sage cackling evilly, punk music blasting in the car.

"We…" Eternity begins.

"Are so screwed…" Tierney finished rubbing her forehead with a sigh.

Both defeated girls turned back inside their apartment to go back to their class work, and watch the morning news.

So begins the first morning of the adventure soon to come…

A/n

Short, no? Well anyways, don't flame, just read and review.


End file.
